Calling on Gamzee Makara
by ClassyFailure
Summary: He, a malicious messiah. She, a lying legislator. *cover image hehthar. tumblr. com*
1. Prologue

His breath, his hair, his skin. It reeked of grapes and shame.

But of course, so did she. Sneaking around with him all the damn time took it's toll. One morning, she even woke up with his blood painted on his nails. His preaching and chuckles seeped into her own words, slowly. She was becoming a part of him, or he a part of her. There one could see it, in the dark blossom of their relationship, she could see the stitching that held them together.

She fought to break from it, but fought to keep it going. In she fed her time and emotion and out he churned the scratches and bruises. It was good, it was bad. It was Gamzee.


	2. Chapter 1

Day passed day passed day. Nothing changed.

Karkat still stomped around, trying to keep everyone motivated and ready to fight at the drop of a quarter. Though his dedication and passion was admirable, nobody had the time.

Kanaya was far too busy with Rose. They had enclosed themselves in a bubble and cut everyone else off. There were no words to be given to anyone else, and the two lovers were so preoccupied with each other that they wouldn't have even noticed if the meteor crashed on Skaia or everyone died.

Gamzee had sunk into the vents, cutting off any contact with Karkat. Dave was the only one left around, besides Terezi, but the two of them couldn't be in the same room together after all that had happened between them.

Often times, everyone was alone with their thoughts.

That could be dangerous.

Terezi walked down the grey hallway, the echos of her footsteps her only companions. They gave single-worded responses of soles hitting the floor. The walls, once alive and vibrant with the artworks that she and nepeta had slaved over, were fading in color. She turned to face one, touching her fingers to the smooth wall. She twitched, her nose, closing her eyes and taking in the smell.

Her fingers slipped from the wall and to her side as she opened her eyes again. They were sore from so many years of lack of use. Her vision was something new, despite her having had it before. This vision was new to her. And it was darker than when she was blind.

In the back of her mind, his voice rings.

Every intimate moment they had, it plays like a film on repeat. She backed away from the wall, turning away and walking down the empty corridor. Dark doors to empty rooms pass by her. In her mind, she can hear him chuckle, feel his hands around her throat, and see her fingers digging lines into his neck. She bites the inside of her cheek, tasting the tiny prickle of teal.

He is a mirthful poison, a miraculous chemical to burn away the sins of the soul. He preached about his gods that would be waiting at Skaia. Sometimes, he'd be wearing that horrid codpiece. She loathed that filthy piece of clothing.

There was shuffling in the distance. She paused, looking back and forth. Her heart picked up, pounding in her chest. In her mind, she could imagine the next few hours. Berating self confidence, spitting in faces, pulling hair and screaming. Troll instinct tugged in her gut. Find him. Find him. Fear whispered in her mind. Pain whimpered in her thoughts. Anguish tapped at the back of her jelly orbs. Keep walking. They told her.

Instinct won, but the other emotions twisted in her mind, calling out cautions.

"What do you want, Gamzee?" She yelled out, listening to the words echo back at her. Her own voice trailed down for a few seconds, then died somewhere in the distance. In her pocket, a palmhusk vibrated. 'No time for that.' she thought, looking further in the darkness. Again, the damn thing vibrated in her pocket.

Letting out an exhausted huff, she slipped it out of her pocket, looking at the screen as it lit to life.

The screen gave a soft white glow, but Terezi's eyes were a little sensitive in this dark hall. Someone was trolling her, or, trolling the owner of the palmhusk. Hers broke ages ago, and some poor sap had dropped theirs right in her path. New palmhusk for Miss. Pyrope.

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] !-

'Oh, so it's Sollux's palmhusk...'

TC: im not down there

TC: :O)

TA: WH4T

TA: WH3R3 TH3 H3LL 4R3 YOU?

TA: :[

TA: 1'M NOT JOK1NG 4ROUND

TC: TURN THE MOTHERFUCK AROUND

TC: you got sight now

TC: use it

TC: :O)

She turned her head, looking over her shoulder down the other end of the hall.

It seemed darker, smaller. Despite having just been facing it, this new hall seemed foreign and strange. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar wave of her other senses kicking in. The smell, the sound, all of that registered as safe, calm. The pounding in her chest slowed to a halt. In the palm of her hand, the husk went off. Something kept her eyes shut as she turned her head. Something tempted her to stick her tongue out and take a good taste.

Nothing. There was nothing. Panic ripped her eyes open. The screen was covered in spit, giving off a hazy glow now. She wiped the saliva off with her shirt, getting another message.

TC: you cant keep your eyes closed forever

TC: what?

TC: dont tell me that after all these years

TC: OF ONLY SEEING DARK

TC: THAT NOW YOURE MOTHERFUCKING SCARED OF IT.

- twinArmageddons [TA] has blocked terminallyCapricious [TC]! -

She shoved the husk back into her pocket, frowning. Deep lines seemed to be carved into her face now. It was him. He was frustrating and aggravating. She felt like an old lusus with a wriggler that had a tantrum.

"I'm not playing your stupid games today, Makara!"

"Oh but baby girl, you already are."


End file.
